1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquor vessel available for hanging up goblets, particularly to one having a flaring flange formed protruding outward and upward from an upper opening and provided with plural hang grooves spaced apart equidistantly, each hang groove having a narrow outer portion and a wide inner curved portion for a goblet to fit and hang steadily therein, not only facilitating fetching and using goblets, but saving space for placing them as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional liquor vessel is used for nothing but icing liquor bottles. In case of using, the liquor goblets have to be fetched down first from a shelf and then placed on a tray for filling in liquor, thus troublesome in fetching and using goblets, which require large space for placing them and also are liable to be broken due to carelessness.
The objective of the invention is to offer a liquor vessel available for hanging up goblets.
The feature of the invention is a liquor vessel formed with a flaring flange around an upper opening, the flaring flange having plural hang grooves provided spaced apart equidistantly, with each hang groove formed to have an outer narrow portion and an inner curved portion for hanging each goblet therein steadily.
This invention will be better understood by referring to the accompanying drawings, wherein:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a liquor vessel in the present invention; and,
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the liquor vessel in using condition in the present invention.